Still a kid, huh?
by KingBooHoo
Summary: After their first case together, Apollo and Athena got called to the boss to talk about a certain issue Athena reported about. But they quickly are down to fix it on their own. Let's see how this ends. Meant to be Justicykes, can be just a funny story too.


This is it. It's not my first fanfiction but I may still be a bit rusty. I still am not sure if I will write a sequel to this. A better scripted one. I just wrote this on one evening and wanted to know how it turns out…. So feedback is an offer I gladly take ^^

Disclaimer: Capcom owns everyone of the characters used or anything else that is related to Ace Attorney. I do not own any of these.

* * *

_**Still a kid, huh?**_

There those two stood. Back in the office in front of Phoenix Wrights desk. Phoenix just went over the trial record of Apollos and Athenas "monster case". In the end it went very good. Apollo managed to prove Mayor Tenmas innocence with a chunk of help from Athena. Their teamwork was definitely great for this was the first time they were on a case together.

However after Phoenix read through the trial notes of the two young attorneys he was bothered by something which is why he had both of them standing in front of him now. It wasn't anything with the case itself.

This was about sympathy. Athena certainly was very fiery and sometimes a bit high-spirited, he knew that. He still wanted to make sure that these two will get along in the future considering that they are co-workers now.

"So, why are we here Mr. Wright?", Apollo asked with a slightly shaking voice as if he already knew why.

"I read over the trial record Apollo and first I must say I'm impressed. You two make a good team when it comes to solving cases… But there is something I wanted to talk to you about"

Athena still looked a bit grumpy. Maybe because she knew what her boss meant. There was this one moment which she still resented Apollo. She had the feeling he was very insensitive sometimes.

"Athena you already reported about this ..."

Yes. This was definitely it. This one mistake she made…

****************************************

"_Is the defense actually suggesting some kind of Monster killed the alderman?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm suggesting!"_

"_Objection!"_

"_No, Athena! You just lost what little credibility we had left!"_

"…_.. Aah!"_

"_Sorry! Sorry! Guess I got carried away._

"_Mr. Justice we have no time to deal with objections between members of the defense."_

"_Sorry, Your Honor. It's just this kid's still, well, a kid..."_

"_Ouch… You meanie! I'm reporting this to Mr. Wright!"_

  
_****************************************_

"You said Apollo was too harsh on you there and I really get that you felt offended. But I trust that Apollo already knows that he probably shouldn't have said that. Instead of scolding you about this incident, I want you to talk about this individually. You are co-workers now and both very smart young attorneys. I'm sure you can figure this out"

Phoenix was very serious and with that he showed that he deeply cared for his employees.

Apollo and Athena shared a weird look. She was still a bit mad but she felt something else. Something she couldn't really interpret.

"I will be going now. Trucy has a magic show at 6 pm and I don't wanna be late. You lock up the office Apollo, alright?"

"Got it Mr. Wright", he answered shyly, being aware of the fact that he will be alone with Athena now. He felt a lump in throat. The young attorney does want to be friends with his new co-worker but he doubted that this will get good now, despite Phoenix' belief in him.

With that the spikey haired attorney left the office leaving a nervous Apollo and a grumpy Athena behind.

A long silence with a redhead and a horn-haired lawyer standing still in the middle of the room followed.

Apollo knew that somebody had to start the conversation and since he felt really guilty, he also felt like he should be that someone. Apparently Athena was first anyway.

"A kid, huh?, she said with a lot of bitterness in her voice.

"Well … are you really … that upset about this?", he said shoving his front hair backwards on top of his head. _Smooth Justice. Really smooth._

Athena glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"You really are unsensitive Apollo Justice!"

She turned her back to him. There it was again. That weird feeling. He could feel the guilt overcoming him.

"I.. I mean… Of course you are. It's just that I … uhm… I'M REALLY BAD AT THIS OKAY?"

She jumped at his sudden outburst and turned around again.

"Unlike you I can't sense emotions and sometimes I just say things that I don't actually mean, especially in court"

Athena was still stunned. Not necessarily because of what he said but because of his emotions. She could see them all the time, she just didn't pay attention. He had a lot of worry and sadness in his heart.

"… Look Athena, I … I am really sorry for what I said. And well… wasn't really thinking that through. I don't know what else I said that upset you so much but … I don't want to excuse myself. I'm the senior and I should have known better."

Suddenly she realised how childish she was to even report this "incident" to her boss. He wasn't the unsensitive one. She was. Although she could sense emotions. Now the younger attorney felt guilty.

"Apollo ...", was all Athena could get out. She was too overwhelmed as well from his as from her emotions.

"I …. just give me a minute please", she said and then vanished in the bathroom.

Apollo just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He still didn't understand this girl in full. However didn't want to interfere her "minute" she needed. So the older attorney began to wait. A long time. After half an hour he began to be concerned. Is she meditating or something? Apollo stood up from his seat and found his way to the couch, wanting to turn on the TV. He hesitated. This weird feeling wormed itself into his heart again. For some reason he was extremely uncomfortable with making Athena this sad. He got up again and walked to the bathroom door, hoping that what he wanted to do next was not a mistake.

One knock.

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

"Athena? You've been in there for some time now and… well I'm a bit concerned and confused. Can we maybe… talk about this topic again? I don't want to upset you again, so I leave it up to you"

The girl heard what her senior just said and she stood up from the bathroom floor. Apollos words still echoed in her head.

"… _Look Athena, I … I am really sorry for what I said. And well… wasn't really thinking that through. I don't know what else I said that upset you so much but … I don't want to excuse myself. I'm the senior and I should have known better."_

Combined with his emotions she found that odd. He hasn't really known her for long but still seemed to treat her as a very good friend.

Not answering his question she continued to walk around in the small bathroom.

After Apollo got no answer he sighed and fell back down on the couch, reching for the TV remote.

Then the bathroom door opened, which he immediately noticed. Athena came out with her head drooped and a finger on her lower lip.

Shyly she made her way to the couch and sat down.

"Look Apollo, I …. I'm really REALLY SORRY!", she suddenly bursted out with her eyes closed.

"Huh?"

He was more confused than before.

"What do you mean?"

"I… I was so childish with handling this situation that I can't help but feel bad. Look I should never have even thought about reporting this to the boss. I just felt treated so unfair and I had this feeling a lot in my childhood. This is such a stupid detail. You know what? I even think you were right, especially after this. I am still a kid!"

A tear started to make its way down her cheek.

Apollo couldn't believe what he just heard. Was this really how she felt? SHE felt guilty?

He couldn't help but smile as he put both hands on her shoulder. This girl is really something.

"Hey, don't you dare blame yourself now! Look me in the eyes!"

She looked up, guilt still plastered all over her eyes.

"You are not a kid Athena. You may be five years younger than me but that doesn't mean you're no adult. You are 18 now that is old enough to be considered as an adult. Plus it's no shame to make mistakes or misconceptions. You can only learn from them and make it better next time. You may still grow since you don't have much experience but that doesn't mean you are a kid! You even gave in and admitted it was partly your fault, which I still don't think even is one. But just seeing how you could have made decisions better makes you very mature"

The young redhead was stunned again. She never thought Apollo could be that considerate. Then again the two have known each other only for a few weeks now. The older attorney spoke up again.

"Come on now. Repeat after me! I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine! Now you!"

She shook herself and then straightened.

"I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine!", she cried.

Apollo smiled at her again and her espression softened as well.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you Apollo", she replied with a soft smile on her lips.

Then she sighed.

"And here I thought that I studied psychology."

A chuckle escaped Apollos mouth.

"I guess you can always learn more. Don't get me wrong you are already pretty amazing"

Before he realised what he just said Athenas head became crimson. His followed only shortly after.

"I...I...I..I mean in terms of psychology you know. I m-m-mean I've seen it in court and all a-a-and…"

"I...I know what you mean", she interrupted him before he made this more awkward, but after a short silence she added something.

"Still … uhm …. Thank you for … the compliment", she said looking to the side, fiddling with her earring.

Apollo was a bit startled. _Did she just thank me for the compliment?_ He had not expected that. Then he shook his head and went on to his actual plan.

"You know uhm…. This might sound weird considering my last statement but… you wanna get something to eat. My treat of course!"

The red from Athenas head didn't subside as she gasped.

"Uhh. Yes this definitely sounds … uhm … you know …. Argh WHATEVER! Yes! Let us get something!" she cried.

He had to chuckle at that.

"You are easily flustered though."

"Shut up and let's go already!"

And with that she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the office.

"You know this doesn't make it look better..."

"I don't care!"

Apollo definitely had too much fun teasing her. Secretly not only he but also she had a little bit of joy in their hearts at that.

They wouldn't know now that they soon will find out much more about each other and that will change them. But one thing is for sure.

Apollo will see her grow further and one day he will only laugh and feel stupid about how this was the woman he called a kid.


End file.
